leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DIS Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DIS Season 1. (This list is currently incomplete.) A * Nick Alachiotis – Stunt Actor: Klingon (uncredited) * George Alevizos as [[Discovery crewman 001|wounded Discovery crewman]] (uncredited) * Cait Alexander as ''Discovery'' bridge crewman (uncredited) * Dennis Andres as Engineer Rance * Arista Arhin as young Michael Burnham * Sam Asante as Senior Guard * Michael Ayres as Transporter Technician B * Bart Badzioch as ** [[ISS Shenzhou personnel|ISS Shenzhou security officer]] (uncredited) ** Stunts (uncredited) * Milton Barnes as Deck Crew #1 * Katherine Barrell as Stella Grimes * Marcello Bezina – Stunts (uncredited) * Avaah Blackwell as alien sciences officer (uncredited) * Jordana Blake as Betarian Girl * Michael Boisvert as T'Shen Kovil * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Bobby Brown – Stunts (uncredited) * Scheryl W. Brown as stunt double for Sonequa Martin-Green (uncredited) * Mustafa Bulut as stunt double for Shazad Latif (uncredited) C * Ray Cammaert as Vulcan Instructor (uncredited) * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Jimmy Chimarios as ''Shenzhou'' alien crewmember (uncredited) * Conrad Coates as Terral * Tim Cody – Utility stunts (uncredited) * Emily Coutts as ** Keyla Detmer ** * Wendy Crewson * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber D * Alex Daniels – Utility stunts (uncredited) * Karl Dawson as ''Discovery'' crewman (uncredited) * Kachina Dechert – Stunts (uncredited) * Jason Deline as Medical Officer * Nicole Dickinson as ** Klingon (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Mary Chieffo (uncredited) E * Christine Ebadi as stunt double for Rekha Sharma (uncredited) * James Eddy as ''Discovery'' crewman (uncredited) F * Hamza Fouad as Deck Crew #2 * James Frain as ** Sarek ** G * Steve Gagne as ** Stunt Klingon (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Kenneth Mitchell (uncredited) * Nilo Ghajar as stunt double for Sonequa Martin-Green (uncredited) * Riley Gilchrist as ** Shukar ** * Anthony Grant as Klingon Communications Officer * Julianne Grossman as Computer Voice * Graeme Guthrie as ** Stunt double for Anthony Rapp (uncredited) ** Stunts (uncredited) H * Robert Halley * Justin Howell as Torchbearer/Rejac * Luke Humphrey as V'Latak * Phi Huynh – Stunts (uncredited) I * Jason Isaacs as * Jenny Itwaru as [[ISS Shenzhou personnel|ISS Shenzhou officer]] (uncredited) J * Dana Jones – Stunts (uncredited) * Doug Jones as ** Saru ** (mirror) * Harry Judge as ** (mirror) ** (as "Admiral Tellarite") K * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson * Grace Lynn Kung as Psycho * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Gen Rhys L * Shazad Latif as ** Ash Tyler ** Ash Tyler (Klingon) ** Voq ** * Julian Lewis – Stunts (uncredited) M * Devon MacDonald as Harrington (as "Engineering Officer") * Andrew Mackay (uncredited) * Peter MacNeill as * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Clare McConnell as Dennas * John McDonald as Kowski (uncredited) * Jonathan McGuire – Stunts (uncredited) * Geoff Meech as ** Stunt double for Elias Toufexis (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Jason Isaacs (uncredited) ** Stunt double for James Frain (uncredited) ** Stunt Actor (uncredited) * Kenneth Mitchell as * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Ali Momen as ** Kamran Gant ** * Bonnie Morgan as Crepuscula * Thamela Mpumlwana as young T'Kuvma * Dwain Murphy as Maddox N * Melanie Nicholls-King as Admiral * Simon Northwood as Shuttle Pilot O * Chris Obi as T'Kuvma * Oyin Oladejo as ** Joann Owosekun ** * Demi Oliver as [[ISS Shenzhou personnel|ISS Shenzhou transporter chief]] P * Maulik Pancholy as Nambue * Marco Perretta as Medical Officer (uncredited) * Conrad Pla as R * Joseph Racki – Stunts (uncredited) * Anthony Rapp as ** Paul Stamets ** * Ilan Rosenberg – Stunts' (uncredited) * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as R.A. Bryce * Christopher Russell as Milton Richter * Damon Runyan as Ujilli S * Kirk Salesman as Shuttle Klingon 2 * Terry Serpico as Brett Anderson * Emma Shannon as ADR voice (uncredited) * Rekha Sharma as ** Ellen Landry ** * Ana Shepherd as ''Discovery'' crewman (uncredited) * Saad Siddiqui as Straal * Izaak Smith as Jogger #1 * Nick Stead – Stunts (uncredited) * Julie St-Louis as ''Discovery'' crewman (uncredited) * Nick Stojanovic as Detmer's date (uncredited) T * David Benjamin Tomlinson as Or'Eq * Elias Toufexis as V * Tasia Valenza as Computer Voice * Sam Vartholomeos as ** Danby Connor ** * Chris Violette as ** Britch Weeton ** * Al Vrkljan – Stunts (uncredited) W * Romaine Waite as ** Troy Januzzi ** * Marie Ward as Junior Guard * Tyler Evan Webb as ** Shuttle Klingon 1 ** Klingon Guard * Jonathan Whittaker as Vulcan Director * Rainn Wilson as Harcourt Fenton Mudd * Adam Winlove-Smith as ** Sentinel Klingon (uncredited) ** Stunt Actor: Klingon (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Shazad Latif (uncredited) * Mary Wiseman as ** Sylvia Tilly ** Y * Michelle Yeoh as ** Philippa Georgiou ** Category:Production lists DIS Season 1 Season 1